Dawn
by sommerschnee
Summary: One-Shot - Slash - HarryDraco - kein OotP „Wie kannst du damit leben, Draco? Wie schaffst du es nicht daran zu Grunde zu gehen?“ "Du lässt mich leben"


Titel: Dawn  
  
Autor: cristall  
  
Teil:1/1  
  
Pairings: Draco/Harry  
  
Warnings: Slash  
  
Serie: Harry Potter  
  
Email: cristall_myra@web.de  
  
Disclaimer: gehört mir nicht, ich hab mir die Charas lediglich geliehen und ich verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld  
  
Kommentar: So... da gibt es mal wieder was von mir... nur ein One-Shot.. nur damit mich niemand vergisst *drop* Past Present Future ist in Arbeit und ich hoffe mal noch vor Silvester fertig zu werden... aber es sieht nicht gut aus.. bis dahin wird ich wohl einiges an One-Shots präsentieren was ich nach und nach veröffentliche ^^  
  
Mir ist kein Titel eingefallen... und das ganze ist ungebetat, weil ich es meiner Beta einfach nicht antun wollte  
  
Widmung: All denen die mir einen Kommentar zum zweiten Teil von Past Present Future geschrieben haben und darauf warten ^^ und ich wünsche allen einen schönen ersten Advent ^^  
  
Harry betrachtete den ausgebreiteten Plan vor sich, fuhr mit dem rechten Zeigefinger einzelne Linien und Konturen nach, kaute dabei nervös auf seiner Unterlippe herum.  
  
Draco trat neben ihn an den Tisch, strich sich durch die Haare und folgte mit dem Blick Harrys Finger.  
  
"Gibt es ein Problem?" Durch die halb geöffnete Zimmer konnte man den Wind pfeifen hören. Harry schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
  
"Nein. Ich gehe nur noch mal alles durch..." Draco nickte und ging zu dem Schreibtisch am Fenster, nahm eine der Pergamentstücke und schrieb einige Worte nieder.  
  
Harry blickte vom Plan auf und trat zu Draco. Obwohl dieser schnell schrieb war seine Schrift vollkommen sauber und ordentlich.  
  
"Wem schreibst du?"  
  
"Sirius. Dumbledore hat mich gebeten ihn zu benachrichtigen, dass wir ihn brauchen."  
  
Harry nickte und trat wieder zurück, rollte die Pläne zusammen und räumte sie wieder ordentlich zusammen.  
  
Ein leises Klingeln ertönte und die Gänge füllten sich mit Schülern die redeten und lärmten. Die Unterrichtsstunde war beendet und die Schüler hasteten zum nächsten Klassenraum.  
  
Harry griff nach einem Stapel Unterlagen der auf dem Tisch lag und blickte Draco an. "Ich habe jetzt Unterricht." "Welches Jahr?!" "Zweites. Kommst du mit?"  
  
Draco schien einen Moment zu zögern, doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Die Viertklässler haben eine Freistunde. Ich gehe in die Bücherei und werde ihnen helfen. Wir sehen uns nachher."  
  
Harry nickte. "Gut. Bis später dann."  
  
Für einen Moment schauten sie sich einfach nur an, dann drehte Harry sich um und verließ den Raum um nicht zu spät zu seinem Unterricht zu kommen.  
  
Draco stand einen Moment noch im Raum, blickte Harry emotionslos hinterher, dann verließ auch er den Raum und ging in die Bücherei.  
  
*  
  
Als Harry das erste Mal am Grab von Hermione stand fühlte er nichts. In seinem Innerem hatte sich eine seltsame Leere ausgebreitet und ließ sich nicht vertreiben.  
  
Er hatte erwartet, dass er in Tränen ausbrechen würde. Vielleicht nicht hemmungslos und am Boden zusammenbrechend, aber doch zumindest so sehr, dass jeder der ihn sehen konnte wissen würde, dass er litt und jemanden verloren hatte der ihm wichtig war.  
  
Sogar ein verzaubertes Taschentuch hatte er extra eingepackt und in seine Manteltasche gesteckt. Ein Taschentuch, das immer trocken sein würde.  
  
Er verspürte den Drang, die Pflicht es zu benutzen, doch wozu sollte er? Sein Gesicht war vollkommen trocken.  
  
Er steckte die Hände und seine Taschen, ballte die rechte um das Taschentuch zur Faust.  
  
Er hätte Hermione beschützen sollen. Sie hatte nicht nur zu seiner Armee gehört, sie hatte sogar zu seinem Team gehört. Sie war eine seiner Partnerinnen gewesen, eine der Personen die am nächsten zu ihm standen.  
  
Und er hatte sie sterben lassen.  
  
Harry zog die linke Hand wieder aus seiner Tasche und öffnete sie, betrachtete seine Handinnenfläche. Sie war sauber und keine Spuren waren zu erkennen und dennoch... er ballte die Hand wieder zur Faust, so feste dass Blut aus ihr tropfte.  
  
"Medica." Die Worte waren nur leise gemurmelt, doch das Blut verschwand und die aufgeritzte Haut verheilte wieder.  
  
Harry drehte den Kopf zur Seite. Neben ihm stand Draco, dessen Gesicht fast vollkommen von Schal und Mütze bedeckt waren.  
  
Weiße Flocken bedeckten den schwarzen Stoff und Harry fragte sich wie lange der Andere wohl schon hier draußen stand.  
  
Draco schenkte ihm einen abschätzigen Blick. "Verletzen musst du dich wirklich nicht selbst, Potter. Das übernehmen die Death Eater schon für dich."  
  
Harry sagte nichts, sondern steckte seine Hand einfach wieder in seine Tasche.  
  
Draco blickte auf den Grabstein, Hermione war nach Muggleart begraben worden, so hatten es sich ihre Eltern gewünscht.  
  
"Es war an der Zeit, dass du endlich hierher kommst. Nachdem du nicht bei der Beerdigung warst dachte ich schon, du würdest niemals kommen."  
  
Harry biss sich auf die Unterlippe wie er es immer tat wenn er nervös war oder nachdachte und drehte sich dann um.  
  
"Ich habe Unterricht vorzubereiten, ich geh zurück zur Schule."  
  
Draco lief ihm hinterher und holte schnell auf. Ein paar Meter gingen sie einfach nebeneinander her, dann sprach Draco erneut.  
  
"Du bist ein Idiot...", murmelte er und griff nach Harrys linker Hand, ließ sie nicht los bis sie Hogwarts erreicht hatte.  
  
Harry strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und blickte aus dem Fenster des Klassenzimmers. Die Schüler seiner Klasse übten verzweifelt Entwaffnungszauber, doch nur die wenigsten schafften es damit klar zu kommen.  
  
Harry biss sich auf die Lippe. Warum erinnerte er sich gerade jetzt an diese Szene die nun schon fast zwei Jahre her war?  
  
Es klingelte zum Ende der Stunde. Die Klingel war neu und Harry hatte sich noch immer nicht wirklich an sie gewöhnt.  
  
"Zwei Rollen Pergament über den Expelliarmus-Fluch bis zur nächsten Stunde." Befahl er und überhörte gewissenhaft das Stöhnen der Klasse, die schnell den Unterricht verließ.  
  
Kaum waren alle draußen trat Draco rein. Harry blickte von seinem Schreibtisch auf und stoppte seine Sachen zusammen zu suchen.  
  
"In der Bücherei fertig?" Draco nickte. "Die Schüler sind undankbar heutzutage. Da will man ihnen helfen und opfert seine freie Zeit und sie verkriechen sich lieber mit ihrem Freund in eine Ecke und tun irgendein sinnloses Zeug. Niemand lernt mehr freiwillig!!"  
  
"Wir sind nicht mehr im Krieg, Draco. Wir haben nur noch mit den Folgen zu kämpfen." Harry lächelte bei diesen Worten, doch beide wussten, wie viel Ernst, wie viel Leid hinter diesen Worten steckte.  
  
Draco erwiderte das Lächeln und nahm Harry einige der Bücher ab. "Ich weiß. Gehen wir zum Mittagessen?"  
  
"Ja... lass mich nur erst die Sachen wegräumen ja?"  
  
Gemeinsam verließen sie den Raum.  
  
*  
  
Harry saß in seinem Raum im Erdgeschoss des Schlosses auf dem Sofa, blätterte mehr oder weniger lustlos in einem seiner alten Bücher.  
  
Das Fenster war trotz der Kälte die draußen herrschte geöffnet und der Wind strich leicht durch Harrys Haare und trug die Stimmen der Schüler herein die auf dem Weg unter dem Fenster lang liefen.  
  
Hauptsächlich war es nur sinnloses Zeug, was Harry nicht interessierte, doch als er seinen eigenen Namen hörte wurde er hellhörig.  
  
"Wisst ihr", hörte er die Stimme eines Jungen die er als Ted Brown aus der dritten Klasse identifizierte "Manchmal denke ich echt, dass Potter noch immer nicht bemerkt hat, dass der Krieg vorbei ist."  
  
Er hörte lachen von Kindern die sich anhörten wie zwei Jungen und ein Mädchen entsetzt dazwischen keifend.  
  
"Das ist nicht fair von euch!! Professor Potter hat uns im Krieg alle gerettet." Das Lachen verstummte.  
  
"Ach komm Jes... du weißt genauso gut wie wir, dass das nicht ernst gemeint war. Aber Malfoy und Potter sind nun mal die Lehrer die unterrichten als würden wir jeden Tag angegriffen werden können."  
  
Eine zweite Mädchenstimme schaltete sich ein, Ina Jiason aus der zweiten. "Wo wir gerade von den beiden reden. Ist euch mal aufgefallen wie sehr sie immer zusammenhängen?"  
  
Ted schnaubte. "Sie sind halt Freunde. Dürfen sie sich nicht sehen?" Diesmal lachte Jes "Ach komm Ted... so schaut man sich nicht an wenn man nur befreundet ist...."  
  
"Meint ihr wirklich? Ich weiß nicht..." "Wollen wir wetten Tim? Du beiden kommen bestimmt noch vor Ende des Jahres zusammen..."  
  
Die Stimmen wurden leiser und Harry saß wieder in Stille. Er war nicht wirklich geschockt, schließlich war es nicht das erste Mal, dass er die Leute von ihm als Draco als ein Paar dachte.  
  
Was brachte es schon sich darüber aufzuregen? Sie waren kein Paar und da konnten die Leute doch reden was sie wollten...  
  
Er biss sich auf die Lippe, schob den Gedanken zur Seite, schlug die Seite seines Buches um und las weiter.  
  
*  
  
Es dauerte nur wenige Stunden bis sich die Nachricht verbreitet hatte, dass Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy zusammen in Hogsmead gesehen worden waren.  
  
Dean Thomas war es, der im Gemeinschaftssaal saß und für alle möglichen Leute immer wieder die Geschichte erzählen musste, wie er die beiden größten Feinde der Schule in Freundschaft gesehen hatte.  
  
Er war im Besenladen gewesen um sich ein Putzset für seinen neuen Besen zu holen und hatte gerade eben erst den Raum betreten als er schon erstarrte.  
  
An der Theke des Ladens standen Harry und Malfoy und diskutierten mit dem Ladenbesitzer. Einen Moment blieb Dean einfach nur stehen und wartete darauf, dass die beiden sich an den Hals fallen, sich prügeln und beschimpfen würden, doch nichts dergleichen geschah.  
  
Statt dessen lachte Harry plötzlich und legte eine Hand auf Malfoys Schulter, lehnte sich gegen diesen. Stoß ihn weg, dachte Dean der die Welt plötzlich nicht mehr begreifen konnte ihr hasst euch! Ihr seid Feinde!!  
  
Und das unmögliche geschah und Malfoy lachte ebenfalls.  
  
Perplex drehte sich Dean um und verließ den Salon, sein Putzset vollkommen vergessend.  
  
Als schließlich der ganze Gryffindorsaal Bescheid wusste, öffnete sich wie auf Befehl die Tür des Saals und Harry trat hinein.  
  
Der Saal war mit einem Male vollkommen still. Dann erkannten die Leute den Gegenstand den Harry in seinen Händen hielt und der verdächtig nach einem eingepackten Besen aussah und das Gemurmel begann.  
  
Bevor Harry wirklich wusste wie ihm geschah hatte Hermione schon seinen einen, Ron seinen anderen Arm gegriffen und beide zogen ihn hoch in den Schlafsaal.  
  
"W-Was ist denn los?", fragte er und blickte erst Hermione an, doch sie wich seinem Blick aus und Ron schaute nur auf das Paket, fragte schließlich "Harry... ist das ein Besen?"  
  
"Ja...", meinte Harry erst zögernd, dann lauter "Ja! Aber was soll damit sein? Mein Firebolt ist inzwischen schließlich gut drei Jahre alt."  
  
Ron ließ sich erschöpft auf die Kante eines Bettes fallen und Hermione folgte seinem Beispiel. "Dann ist es also wahr."  
  
Harry verstand noch immer nicht und legte das Paket ab. "Was ist denn los?"  
  
"Dean hat euch gesehen!" "'Euch'?" wiederholte Harry immer noch verwirrt und verstand dann plötzlich.  
  
"Du meinst...! Oh... oh..." Die Erkenntnis die sich auf Harrys Gesicht zeigte schien Ron den letzten Nerv zu kosten.  
  
"Harry, wie konntest du nur!! Malfoy... von allen Leuten... warum denn nur Malfoy!!" Harry verzog das Gesicht. Mit einem Mal war er mindestens ebenso sauer wie Ron.  
  
"Ron was soll das denn? Du tust gerade zu, als hätte ich eine heimliche Affäre mit Draco! Wir sind befreundet, verdammt. Ich sehe das Problem nicht."  
  
Ron starrte ihn einfach nur an. "Befreundet? Befreundet mit einem Malfoy?" Harry stemmte die Hände in seine Seite.  
  
"Ich bin nicht mit Malfoy befreundet Ron. Ich bin befreundet mit Draco." "Ob Draco oder Malfoy, da ist doch kein Unterschied dazwischen."  
  
Harry verzog das Gesicht. "Wenn du als mein Freund, dass nicht sehen kannst, dann habe ich mich wohl in dir getäuscht."  
  
Er drehte sich um und verließ den Raum, hinter sich hörte er die Stimmen seiner Freunde. "Lass ihn gehen Ron." "Gehen? Aber Herm'! Mit Malfoy...!!" "Es ist seine Entscheidung, nicht deine. Willst du ihn als Freund verlieren?"  
  
"Nein..."  
  
Harry schloss die Tür hinter sich.  
  
Die geschlossene Tür hinter ihnen ließ die Stimmen draußen bleiben. Harry legte die Bücher auf dem Schreibtisch ab, bedeutete Draco es ihm gleich zu tun.  
  
"Weißt du was heute für ein Tag ist?", fragte Draco, während er an der Tür wartete, dass Harry seine Sachen fertig abgelegt hatte.  
  
Harry legte seine Robe ab und trat zu Draco, schloss hinter ihnen seine Tür und sie gingen zusammen den Gang zur Großen Halle hinunter.  
  
"Was meinst du? Ein Jahrestag? Du weißt, dass ich nicht gut bin mir so was zu merken..."  
  
Draco winkte mit der Hand ab und sie betraten die Halle, setzten sich nebeneinander an den Lehrertisch.  
  
"Es war nichts wichtiges.. vergiss es einfach..."  
  
*  
  
Sie hatten sich nur ein einziges Mal geküsst. Es war im Krieg gewesen und Dracos Gruppe war für einige Zeit als verschwunden gemeldet gewesen und jeder hatte angenommen, dass sie verloren waren.  
  
Zwei Tage hatte Harry alleine in seinem Zimmer gesessen, hatte aus dem Fenster geschaut und nachgedacht. Noch nicht einmal den Moment in dem Ron zu ihm gekommen war, hatte er nicht wirklich mitbekommen. Er erinnerte sich nur noch, dass Ron eine Hand auf seine Schulter gelegt und irgendetwas in die Richtung 'Alles wird gut' gesagt hatte.  
  
Harry jedoch hatte nicht wirklich daran geglaubt, bis Dean in den Raum gestürmt war. "Sie sind wieder da.", hatte er gerufen und das war alles gewesen, was Harry hatte wissen wollen.  
  
Er hatte nur Sekunden gebraucht um runter in die Einganshalle zu laufen.  
  
Es war eine Gruppe von fünf Leuten gewesen und obwohl Harry alle kannten, war Draco der einzige, der ihm wirklich nah gewesen war. Zwei Jahre war es her, dass sie Freunde geworden waren, doch... Er wollte einfach nicht schon wieder jemanden verlieren.  
  
In der Eingangshalle hatten sich bereit seinige der Schüler versammelt, begrüßten die anderen, freuten sich, dass die Gruppe wieder vereinigt war.  
  
Es war für niemanden leicht, wenn sie wieder Mitschüler verloren.  
  
Draco stand mitten in der Gruppe, die sonst so ordentlichen Haare vollkommen verstrubbelt und verdreckt, ebenso wie seine Haut, die teilweise auch noch von Wunden überzogen.  
  
Harry rannte die Treppe hinunter, wäre einmal fast gestolpert, fing sich jedoch noch im letzten Moment wieder und blieb einen Meter vor Draco stehen.  
  
"Du bist wieder da." "Kann dich doch nicht alleine gegen Voldemort kämpfen lassen." "Du bist unverbesserlich."  
  
Und dann hatte Harry schon seine Arme um Dracos Nacken geschlungen, presste seine Lippen auf Dracos. Der Kuss der beiden war sicherlich nicht sanft, sondern voller Leidenschaft und ähnelte viel mehr einem Kampf wie sie ihn schon so oft ausgetragen hatten.  
  
Nur dass dieser Kuss voller Gefühl war.  
  
Natürlich blieb der Kuss nicht unbemerkt, ein, zwei Leute sahen ihn sicherlich, doch die meisten waren viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt die Rückkehr ihrer Freunde zu feiern.  
  
Einige Sekunden lang schauten sie sich beide an, doch dann öffnete sich die Eingangstür der Halle und Sirius trat ein.  
  
Harry riss sich von Draco los und rannte auf Sirius zu, umarmte seinen Paten.  
  
"Du bist ja schon da? Draco hat doch gerade erst die Nachricht losgeschickt." "Ich war sowieso auf den Weg." Sie lösten sich voneinander und gingen zusammen die Treppe hoch, keiner die Blicke bemerkend die Drac ihm zuwarf, der ihnen langsam folgte.  
  
Sirius grinste Harry an. "Und? Was macht dein Liebesleben so?" Harry erwiderte das Grinsen. "Ach du kennst das doch Sirius... der Krieg lässt einem einfach keine Zeit."  
  
"Und Harry? Was macht dein Liebesleben so?" Harry lachte und füllte Sirius Weinglas wieder auf, bot Remus auch an, doch der lehnte mit einem Lächeln ab.  
  
"Ach komm Sirius.. diese Frage höre ich von dir inzwischen fast jede Woche... es ist nichts." Sirius nahm einen Schluck des Weines, doch Remus nahm ihm das Glas ab, warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu.  
  
"Das reicht." "Remus... es sind doch nur ein paar Gläser Wein." "Und wir müssen nachher noch apparieren... ich habe keine Lust, dass du dich nachher splitterst."  
  
"Genau.", schaltete sich Harry ein "Ich hab da erst letztens eine Geschichte gehört..." "Harry. Lenk nicht ab." "Ich lenke nicht ab!! Die Story war wirklich interessant."  
  
Sirius hörte gar nicht erst auf zu grinsen. "Dein Liebesleben ist das sicherlich auch..." Harry seufzte und ließ sich aufs Sofa fallen.  
  
"Du gibst nie nach oder? Was interessiert dich mein Liebesleben?" Sirius setzte seinen Dackelblick auf. "Ach komm schon Harry.... ich bin dein Pate.. ich will doch nur dein bestes..."  
  
Harry verdrehte gespielt die Augen. "Das zieht bei mir nicht Sirius, dass solltest du wissen..." "Ach komm schon Harry.. mir kannst du es doch sagen."  
  
Harry trank einen Schluck aus einem Weinglas, auf eine Art und Weise die schien als wolle er sich hinter dem Glas verstecken.  
  
"Ich will aber nicht Sirius..." "Jetzt komm schon Harry... wie steht es nun um dein Liebesleben?"  
  
Remus lachte leise und schaltete sich nun zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend ins Gespräch ein. Beide blickten sie Remus an, der sich nun räusperte und extrem wichtig tat.  
  
"Weißt du Sirius... du stellst die Falschen Fragen." Sirius verzog das Gesicht. "Ach ja? Und was wäre deiner Meinung nach die richtige?"  
  
Remus drehte sich und blickte nun Harry direkt an.  
  
"Sag mal Harry.. wie geht es eigentlich Draco?"  
  
*  
  
Ron besuchte ihn seit Hermiones Tod jeden Sonntag Nachmittag, alle zwei Wochen. In der Woche war er meistens unterwegs als Kontaktmann des Ordens, baute Kontakt zu diversen Völkern auf.  
  
Doch am Wochenende konnte er sich fast immer drei nehmen und es war noch nie vorgekommen, dass sie ihr Sonntägliches Treffen hatten ausfallen lassen müssen.  
  
Was allerdings nicht bedeute, dass Ron immer pünktlich kam. So wunderte es Harry nicht als Ron schließlich zwei Stunden zu spät auftauchte, die Haare total durchwuschelt und die Wangen gerötet.  
  
"Sorry Kumpel. Die Zwillinge haben Stress gemacht und ich konnte mich einfach nicht losreißen." Harry grinste und stand auf.  
  
"Kein Problem... willst du was zu trinken?" "Nein, ich hab kaum Zeit, Harry. Ich hab Ginny versprochen nachher noch bei ihr vorbeizuschauen. Pansy macht zwar ein bisschen Ärger - du weißt ja dass ich kaum Zeit habe und das Wochenende gehört normalerweise uns- aber Ginny hat irgendwelche Probleme ihren neuen Zauberschrank aufzubauen und ich kann sie ja nicht sitzen lassen."  
  
Harry lachte kurz und klopfte seinem Freund auf die Schulter, stellte fest, dass der Mantel leicht feucht war. Er blickte aus dem Fenster und stellte fest, dass es draußen nieselte.  
  
"Ich hab aber was für dich dabei.", erklärte Ron und begann in seiner Tasche zu wühlen. "Pansy meinte ich soll es dir geben... ist für dich und Draco."  
  
Harry zog die Stirn kraus. "Weihnachten ist doch erst in drei Monaten." "Schon... aber sie wollte es euch jetzt schon geben."  
  
Er zog ein Din A5 großes braunes Buch raus und drückte es Harry in die Hand. "Ist ein Fotoalbum... schau es dir nachher in Ruhe an, ja? Ich muss schon wieder, schreib dir aber die Woche noch ne Eule ja?"  
  
Harry ließ sich aufs Sofa fallen, blickte für einen Moment Ron hinterher, bevor er das Fotoalbum aufklappte, begann es durchzublättern.  
  
Es begann mit einem Bild von ihnen allen zusammen, kurz bevor der Krieg richtig ausbrach. Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, Dean, Seamus, Hermione, Lavender, Cho, Blaise, Draco und er selbst.  
  
Harry seufzte und strich leicht über das Bild.  
  
Ron und Ginny ging es inzwischen wieder einigermaßen gut. Sie alle hatten mit den Folgen des Krieges zu kämpfen gehabt, aber sie kamen gut damit klar. Vor allem wenn man bedachte wie es dem Rest der Familie ging: Fred hatte die Fähigkeit zu sehen verloren und lebte nun mit George, Bill und vor allem mit Charlie zusammen, dessen Beine durch einen Unfall während eines Kampfes verletzt wurden und die nun gelähmt waren.  
  
Harry erinnerte sich noch gut an sein Erstaunen, als er erfuhr, dass manche Krankheiten, Verletzungen selbst von Zauberern nicht geheilt werden konnten.  
  
Hermione, Lavender und Cho waren alle drei im selben Angriff gestorben und Blaise, durch eine wochenlange Gefangennahme schwer depressiv, befand sich noch immer in Italien zur Therapie.  
  
In Hogwarts geblieben waren nur er und Draco.  
  
Harry schluckte und blätterte weiter.  
  
Es kamen immer wieder Fotos aus den wenigen Szenen in den sie während des Krieges gelacht hatten, für einen Moment vergessen hatten in welcher Situation sie sich befanden.  
  
Harry schluckte schwer, doch der Kloß in seinem Hals wollte nicht verschwinden. Er bereute nicht wirklich einen dieser dokumentierten Momente, aber dennoch... die Bedenken ließen sich einfach nicht ausschalten.  
  
Hätten sie nur auf den Orden gehört der sie immer wieder zur Vorsicht rief....  
  
Hätten sie den Kampf etwas ernster genommen...  
  
Hätten sie sich etwas besser vorbereitet...  
  
Harry blinzelte und blätterte weiter. Er würde nicht weinen... er hatte all dies überwunden, verarbeitet... er würde nicht weinen...  
  
Er verharrte einen Moment ungläubig, starrte auf das Bild, dass sich vor ihm befand und schnappte erstaunt nach Lust.  
  
Dracos und sein Kuss... wie kam Pansy an dieses Bild?  
  
Und plötzlich flossen die Tränen ungehalten, vernebelten ihm seine Sicht. Seine Hände zitterte und er hob sie dennoch, presste sie auf sein Gesicht, als wolle er die Tränen aufhalten, doch es klappte nicht.  
  
"Harry...? Hey..."  
  
Er erkannte Dracos Stimme und wollte antworten, doch er schaffte nur einen haltlosen Schluchzer.  
  
Draco nahm ihm das Buch von den Beinen.  
  
Es ist noch immer der Kuss aufgeschlagen, dachte Harry verzweifelt Er wird über mich lachen... er wird mich nie wieder ernst nehmen...  
  
Doch gleichzeitig wußte er, dass Draco so etwas nie tun würde. Arme schlangen sich um ihn, zogen ihn an Dracos Körper, wiegten ihn leicht hin und her.  
  
Für einen Moment versteifte sich Harry, doch dann entspannte er sich und obwohl Draco nichts sagte, waren dies seltsamerweise genau die richtigen Worte.  
  
Er fühlte wie Dracos Hand begannen durch seine Haare zu streichen, obwohl er sich fast vollkommen beruhigt hatte.  
  
"Du vermisst sie alle, oder?"  
  
Harry hob den Kopf, zog noch einmal die Nase hoch und kam sich für einen Moment wie ein Kind vor.  
  
Sieht Draco in mir auch nur ein Kind in mir?  
  
Doch als er in die blaugrauen Augen des anderen schaute, wußte er, dass Draco ihn vollkommen ernst nahm. "Natürlich vermisse ich sie. Du nicht?"  
  
Harry schloss für einen Moment die Augen als Draco seine Stirn gegen seine lehnte. "Doch. Ich vermisse sie wirklich. Aber ich kann damit leben..."  
  
Harry blickte Draco verzweifelt an. Es war seltsam dem Blonden so nahe zu sein, dass er ihm so direkt in die Augen blicken konnte. Draco wich einem Blick zwar nie aus... aber er ließ dennoch selten jemanden so sehr an sich heran...  
  
"Wie kannst du damit leben, Draco?", seine Stimme ein heiseres Flüstern. "Wie schaffst du es nicht daran zu Grunde zu gehen?"  
  
Dracos Hand wanderte zu Harrys Nacken, strich leicht über die Haut dort.  
  
"Du lässt mich leben.", hauchte er und Harry konnte nicht mehr antworten, denn mit einem Mal lagen Dracos Lippen zum zweiten mal in seinem Leben auf seinen.  
  
*  
  
"Ina! Ina du wirst nicht glauben was mir gerade passiert ist...!!"  
  
"Jes? Wolltest du nicht draußen mit Ted einen Spaziergang zum See unternehmen?"  
  
"Dass haben wir auch.. naja er hat Tim getroffen und du beiden sind noch nach Hogsmead gegangen. Aber hör mal.. ich hab gerade Professor Malfoy und Potter gesehen."  
  
"Und? Soweit ich weiß leben sie doch hier oder? Da soll es schon mal passieren, dass man sie auch sehen kann..."  
  
"Dein Sarkasmus ist echt unangebracht. Die haben im zweiten Stock rumgeknutscht."  
  
"Bitte was?! Jes... wir haben Weihnachten.... da erzählt man keine Lügenmärchen, sondern zur Abwechslung mal die Wahrheit."  
  
"Das ist die Wahrheit!!! Du kennst doch die ganzen Mistelzweige die überall rumhängen... und unter so einem standen die beiden im zweiten Stock."  
  
"Na, dann klärt sich doch alles... unter einem Mistelzweig muss man sich halt küssen..."  
  
"Aber nicht *so* und vor allen Dingen flüstert man dann nicht zwischendurch die ganze Zeit 'ich liebe dich'."  
  
"....!!"  
  
"Na.. glaubst du mir jetzt?! Hey... wo gehst du denn hin."  
  
"Ted und Tim hinterher... ich hab mit Tim im Sommer gewettet, dass die beiden noch vor Silvester zusammenkommen und jetzt schuldet er mir drei Galeonen. Lach nicht."  
  
"Tu ich doch gar nicht... aber warte ich komme mit... dann kann ich Ted die Story gleich auch erzählen."  
  
*  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Du war gerade Jes Tamten und hat uns beobachtet."  
  
"Ich weiß."  
  
"Meinst du es hat sie geschockt?"  
  
"Ich will es doch hoffen. Sonst war ja die ganze Mühe umsonst."  
  
"Du bist unmöglich."  
  
"Yep. Und gerade deshalb liebst du mich."  
  
"Womit hab ich dich nur verdient..."  
  
"Das frag ich mich manchmal auch Schatz, aber keine Angst.. ich liebe dich auch.."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Ich wollte dir nur sagen... wegen damals weißt du...?"  
  
"Was meinst du..."  
  
"Als du gesagt hast ich würde dich leben lassen... meintest du das so...?"  
  
"Natürlich. Ich lüge nie."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Du lässt mich auch leben."  
  
Und über dem Land ging die Sonne auf.  
  
~Fin~ 


End file.
